


(My Heart Stops) When You Look At Me

by MorningGlory2



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: BUT TRUE, F/M, Fluff, This is so self indulgent I'm sorry, This is so soft, and he's singing, by darren criss, chris evans playing piano is def a tag, season four glee, teenage dream, these tags are terrible, you probably need to know this version of the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: “I - uh - don’t usually sing and play piano in front of more than an audience of one, so hello folks,” a round of laughter showed he had everyone’s attention and you could see cellphones go up to film and snap pictures as patrons realized who was at the piano now. The man was sitting on the window bench beside Chris, grinning like a fool as he glanced your way. Nerves bubbled up unexpectedly. “I’m not great at either of these talents so please forgive me. I’m working on it. But I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to show my girlfriend that I don’t, in fact, have stage fright when it comes to singing in my late thirties and I do in fact take risks,” he made a face at you and you rolled your eyes dramatically. There was more laughter as the people standing now parted to let the two of you see each other more clearly, and to see who exactly he was talking to. The smartphones pointed in your direction didn’t go unnoticed. You flushed but kept on watching him.





	(My Heart Stops) When You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this came from a conversation with @tillsunbeamsfindyou about our OFC and Chris and I dedicate this to her. We’re both Glee fans and agree this song, when played by Darren Criss in season four on the piano, is THE BEST. This drabble is not sad, unlike that scene. This was nothing I should be writing and everything I wanted to write so yep that’s what happens. I know y’all are waiting for a Chris oneshot from me and you will get it as soon as my muse cooperates. I hope this (and an SDW outtake I have coming) help ease the pain in the delay.

The high-end restaurant was packed with people. You were snug beside your boyfriend at the corner of the dark oak bar, martini in hand as you chatted with his best friend and her husband. The night had been perfect so far. The four of you had jetted out of town to a smaller, historic city and you’d been eating and drinking your way around for two days so far. Exploring was an interest the two of you had in common, and when his work allowed it you both took advantage.

 

An older man played piano in the corner by the door, lending a jazzy feel over the downstairs. Chris’ hand secure on your waist, you felt like a queen. He looked particularly sharp in a navy suit and you couldn’t get enough of the scent of his cologne, the beard he’d been growing for a few months now. He kept himself trimmed and neat but the longer it got, the more you liked it. Short, soft hair complimented him and for once he wasn’t in any kind of disguise. While anyone could dine here, he hadn’t been concerned about being spotted and your evening was playing out like you were both  _ normal _ . 

 

It was a dream, really. You’d never take anything away from his  _ real _ life but it was fun to not feel like he was the movie star he was. Tonight he was just your boyfriend, Chris. You couldn’t stop smiling. 

 

“Hey babe,” he leaned in close, lips brushing your ear, “I’ll be right back,” he murmured as he set his empty rocks glass on the bar and kissed your cheek. You nodded and tilted your head up for a kiss, not worried in the least by his stepping away. You carried on your conversation, watching his best friend’s eyes track him through the crowd. You equated it to concern for him; she was always looking out for him as best she could. Brother and sister, those two. 

 

You were listening to a story about their daughter when a few piano notes and a voice clearing caught your attention. All three of you turned toward the piano, your boyfriend sitting before the keys, seemingly warming up a little. You could see him blushing from here and you felt your own rise up.  _ What was he doing?! _

 

“I - uh - don’t usually sing and play piano in front of more than an audience of one, so hello folks,” a round of laughter showed he had everyone’s attention and you could see cellphones go up to film and snap pictures as patrons realized who was at the piano now. The man was sitting on the window bench beside Chris, grinning like a fool as he glanced your way. Nerves bubbled up unexpectedly. “I’m not  _ great _ at either of these talents so please forgive me. I’m working on it. But I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to show my girlfriend that I don’t in fact have stage fright when it comes to singing in my late thirties and I do in fact take risks,” he made a face at you and you rolled your eyes dramatically. There was more laughter as the people standing now parted to let the two of you see each other more clearly, and to see who  _ exactly _ he was talking to. The smartphones pointed in your direction didn’t go unnoticed. You flushed but kept on watching him. 

 

Chris played a few notes, chewing his lip a little. You wished you were closer but you’d have to settle for twenty feet away because you were still too unsure to move. “When I said take a risk, this was not what I meant,” you teased toward his friends before he called your attention back to him. 

 

“This is a favorite of hers and I’ve only done it a few times so again, if this sucks, I’ll buy everyone a round so you don’t share it on the internet,” he chuckled a little and it was an adorable sound over the microphone’s speakers. “Baby, I hope you enjoy this sincere attempt at being better than Darren Criss,” your lips parted as you suddenly knew what he was about to play. He’d been  _ practicing _ ?! 

 

As he began to play, everything in the room disappeared except for him. His voice was shaky at first though the chords were perfect. As the song picked up, he grew stronger, and by the time he was slowing for the chorus you were in a trance. Your heart raced as his eyes met yours as he sang. Until him you’d truly felt like that whole  _ he could make you feel like the only person in the room _ had been a crock. In this moment, it was  _ real _ . Every word he sang was only for you. 

 

_ We drove to Cali _

_ And got drunk on the beach _

_ Got a motel and _

_ Built a fort out of sheets _

_ I finally found you _

_ My missing puzzle piece _

_ I'm complete _

 

The fact you’d actually done both of those things with him...you couldn’t stop smiling so hard it hurt. The fluffy-haired man at the piano singing his heart out for you was, in fact, your missing puzzle piece. And sure you’d thought you’d known it from the beginning, but  _ this _ was one of those definitive moments for you. 

 

People around you were recording and the place was as quiet as it’d been all night. Even the staff had stopped to watch. Later you’d assess that it was because Chris Evans didn’t just play piano in restaurants on a regular basis and this was an experience for all involved. In the moment, however, it was surreal and felt like a movie itself. 

 

He didn’t miss a note, he was never off key. For someone who might have been unsure, he’d hit a homerun and it was obvious he gave it his everything. You couldn’t stop the tears that warmed your eyes as he played on, catching your eyes every so often when he could look up from the keys. The tears never fell but they remained, adoration and  _ love _ filling your heart and soul to the brim. 

 

He was emotional and it poured out of him. Your heart clenched as he sang the last few verses, his playing slowing as the song came to a close. There was a moment of silence before the place erupted with applause. Chris lifted his eyes to find yours, the most adorable lopsided smile on his bearded face. You shared a look before he looked to his audience, thanking them profusely for  _ putting up with my antics to impress _ . He shook a few hands on the way back as people chattered amongst themselves in awe and a new whiskey on the house was waiting for him on the bar. He didn’t care for any of that though, his eyes now strictly on you as he approached. 

 

“You…” you began, trailing off as you touched his side under his unbuttoned jacket. 

 

“I love you,” he murmured the words you’d never heard from him before. Jaw going slack, eyes wide, you stared in surprise. “Yep, I said it, I do. Why else would I learn that song?” he teased a little and the tears that had subsided came rushing back. 

 

“Chris,” you whispered, aware of what felt like millions of pairs of eyes on you. You touched his bearded cheek anyway, caressing it softly. “I love you. And  _ only _ because you played that song for me. That’s the only reason,” you were obviously kidding, as was your way together and he let out a hearty laugh that made you whole. He kissed you soundly then, and for a moment you two forgot you were in public. 

 

His friend cleared her throat and gave you two a pointed gaze as you separated. Folding in your lips shyly, his hand settling on your lower back, you listened to his friends roast him playfully. But you were lost in the blissful paradise that was the evening and being at his side. You two had more to talk about once you were back at the boutique hotel he’d booked as a surprise, but for now, you would simply enjoy this evening and mark it down as one of the greatest of your relationship thus far. And with a man like this, you just knew there’d be a heck of a lot more coming.

 


End file.
